tossing and turning
by hellmalik
Summary: Hermione is having a dream and draco is having a hard time falling asleep.


**Tossing and turning **

Hermione knew she was dreaming. She was absolutely positive, so why on earth was she so afraid?

She'd also had this dream before or most of it anyway… The parts were she walked through the Forbidden Forest – that was a dream she had dreamt before, but then, something changed.

She started running, not knowing why. And it was not a slow run; it was like she was running for her life. She looked behind her, but no one was chasing her, yet she could not stop running. She really wanted too; she was starting to get tired.

She looked over her shoulder once more, just to be sure no one was chasing her… but someone was. Her mind had not realized it yet, but her body had. She needed to get away from whoever was coming for her. She tried to run faster, but her legs would not move anymore. She stood absolutely still on the ground, desperate to get away.

Her hand searched for her wand, but it was not in her pocket.

She looked at the person she was trying to get away from. So question that this was a dream: it was a Death Eater. It had been years since she had seen a Death Eater… why couldn't she just wake up?

Her legs began to move again, but they couldn't move as fast as she wanted them to. She was running in slow-motion.

But even though she was running in slow-motion, she still hit the tree in front of her – head first.

She landed on the ground, trying to get up and rush away from the forest, as fast as she possibly could. She looked to her left saw those silver eyes she could recognize and she panicked. What was he doing here?

She finally got up and she started running. The Death Eater was still chasing her.

It felt like had she had been running for at least a week, when she decided to check if the Death Eater still was chasing after her. To her surprise it wasn't a Death Eater anymore – he had turned into Ron…

She stopped, looking deep into his eyes, almost seeing his soul… and he _was _chasing her, not following her, but really_ chasing_ her. He was thinking happy thoughts; she could see all the hatred he had inside…

Just before she was about to run away again, strong arms wrapped around her. The person locked his arms around her stomach. She tried to get a look at the person, but she could not see him. She knew it was a man; those arms were way too strong to belong to a woman or a boy. And they were also _way _too strong on her stomach.

They pushed her into the body the belonged to. They tried to crash her. Break her.

She couldn't breath and her mind was going blank.

Why couldn't she just wake up? The pain seemed so real, it almost convinced her that she wasn't dreaming, maybe this was reality?

Hermione tried to scream, most did so, but then she saw a green light – all the pain disappeared… she has just died.

She had read that death did not hurt you, not even one tiny bit, so this must be her dying, she had just died…

And she badly wanted to see what death looked like, but when she opened her eyes she saw the Forbidden Forest around her. She wasn't dead, she was still in the Forbidden Forest.

She fell on her knees, looking at the boy in front of her feet. A man with black hair, messy in the back and with perfect green eyes. She looked right into his eyes; he starred up in the sky, seeing nothing. Hermione wasn't dead, but Harry was…

While she looked at his dead body, she heard footsteps behind her. She deeply wished that it was the person who had just killed Harry, maybe they would be cold-hearted enough to kill her too?

She stood up, turned around and was ready to face death, the real death…

Hermione looked into a pair of gray eyes. The moon shined brightly and reflected in the man's hair. The moonlight made his eyes like silver.

Her eyes flicked to his right hand. He had his wand in it, holding on to it, really tight. He pointed at her head, she sighed in relief. And suddenly she remembered a reason, why she didn't want to die; those silver eyes were the reason.

She through her arms around the boy's neck and he placed his left arm around her waist, while his right hand, still holding the wand, kept pointing at the place her head had been just seconds before. With his left arm, he lifted her of the ground and placed her behind his back and turned to look at the place she had been before.

Hermione started with him, not sure what they were looking for.

A green light lit up the sky and she felt Draco pull her down on the ground. She sat on the ground, trying to figure out what was happening. She looked around and started screaming when she saw Ron just a few feet away. Why was she screaming? She had never been afraid of Ron before…

Draco moved in front of her, trying to protect her from what was coming. She saw a green light lit up the sky once more and looked at Draco, making sure he hadn't been hit.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ron fall to the ground. She felt nothing…

She knew that they had to run away, her and Draco, together. And they couldn't do it fast enough, but she wanted to take a last look at Ron before they left.

She got up and started walking, but stopped when she saw another body lying on the ground. She looked down at him, the man with the messy hair, black as the night. The sight of him, lying on the ground, dead and pale, it almost made her cry. She was screaming her soul out, inside at least. She wouldn't show that to Draco, she needed to hide it.

"Goodnight Harry", she whispered, before continuing her walk to where Ron was lying.

His eyes were closed, unlike Harry's, and it looked like he was just sleeping. He looked so peaceful and she stopped fighting the tears. She wasn't trying to hold them back anymore. Luckily, it was silent tears.

She felt cold arms wrap around her waist and she stopped crying the exact same moment she felt his body against hers. She turned around, facing him. There was no Harry, no Ron, but she had Draco and that was good enough…

Draco was trying to fall asleep, but it is hard when you know that you might die tomorrow. This was maybe the last night he would spend in his own bed…

Hermione had this 'great' idea – they were gonna tell The Golden Boy and Ron bloody Weasley about their relationship. What a perfect thing to do – not!

He had been trying to calm down all night, and that was easier said then done… especially when your girlfriend keep tossing and turning, over and over again.

If she could just lie still, so he could get some sleep. He was so damn tired, because he had been doing a lot of work lately, and now he couldn't even get some sleep in his own bed, because his bloody girlfriend was having a freaking nightmare…

If Weasley or Potter didn't kill him in the morning, then he would definitely do it himself…

But why wouldn't they? It was the right thing to do – from their prospective at least.

Potter's reason for killing him would be that he had laid his hands on his best friend. Plus he had made Potter's years at Hogwarts like living hell, so why would he give his best friend to Draco in return? If Draco was Potter, he would kill him too. That was just a suck up deal..

Weasley's reason… well he didn't really have one; he was just a boy who was in love with his best friend. And she didn't love him back. Okay, she did, but not in the same way, good lord!

The only thing that could save him, except that Hermione maybe could talk their way out of this, was Potter…

If Draco survived the up coming day, it was all Potters fault. If Harry only had enough love in his golden heart to see, that Draco made Hermione happy, then maybe everything was going to be just fine.

Draco could no believe that his life practically lay in the hands of The Golden Boy. How crazy his life had turned out to be; he was in love with a nerd, a beautiful and sweet one, but still a nerd, and he was praying for a Gryffindor's heart, hoping it will contain enough love so Draco didn't had to fear for his life…

Draco was just about to fall asleep, when he felt Hermione move again… For Merlins sake… could she not just lie still for a minute or two? He felt her pushing herself up in a sitting position, maybe she had woken up?

Draco didn't open his eye, because a part of him hoped that she would just fall asleep again.

She sad up for a long time and Draco knew she was watching him, maybe there was something wrong? No, she would have woken him up it something was wrong…

Just as he opened his mouth to ask her why she was awake, she moved again. She lay down and Draco opened his eyes a little bit. Just enough to see that she had her back turned his way.

He closed his eyes and hoped that he would fall asleep before she did, but she moved once again. He was starting to get really pissed and he let out a loud sigh, just a second before he felt her back against his own body.

She pushed herself as hard as she could against his body. Suddenly she was lying still and he opened his eyes to take a look at her.

She was starting at him, an unsaid excuse in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco jus closed his eyes again. He tried to push himself closer to her, but that was completely impossible, they just couldn't get any closer to each other.

He placed one of his arms around her stomach and held on to her, wondering…

Why did she move closer to him if she though he was asleep? Was she just trying to irritate him? Had she been awake the whole freaking night and was just trying to figure out how far she could go, before he would freak out?

He really didn't have a problem about her moving closer to him, but still?

He was about to ask her, when he heard a small voice in the back of his head;

"Why do you even wanna know? She is closer to you now and that is better then any reason she could ever give you…"

He let out a sigh and soon he fell asleep with Hermione in his arms…

Finish


End file.
